


Relax, Jinki

by Anonymous



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Massage, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Relax, Jinki

  
Jinki tried to calm his nerves. He was sitting in a low white armchair in the waiting room of a spa Kibum had recommended, dressed in a white fluffy robe, nearly naked underneath. It was a bit unsettling to say the least to be nearly naked in just a robe, during the daytime in a place that was not his home, but there were several other spa patrons sitting around him, doing just the same thing, so he tried to fit in and go with the flow. If it was good enough for these other people, it should be good enough for Jinki.

After a few weeks of complaining about his stiff shoulders and tight neck muscles to Kibum nearly every day, the result of too much work and not enough rest, Kibum insisted Jinki book a massage appointment at the spa Kibum went to.   
Leading up to the appointment, Jinki had been increasingly anxious about the massage appointment, about taking off his clothes and having another person look at his body and touch him, but Kibum said it would be relaxing. 

Relaxation and self care was much more Kibum’s forte than Jinki’s, so Jinki had decided to trust him and now, Jinki was here, sitting in a waiting room with low white armchairs, lit candles, a misting humidifier, and reed diffusers for ambiance with other strangers in a white robe, nearly naked underneath.

He had been a frenetic bumble of nervous energy while checking in. 

“Hi, I’m Jinki. It’s my first time. N-no, not my first time. I mean my first massage!” He had gone pink and thought it best to stop talking before he tripped over his words anymore than he had already. The person at the front desk hadn’t reacted at all, just gave him a polite, unnervingly serene smile and walked with him towards the locker room, explaining the various areas of the spa.

After putting his belongings into a locker and getting dressed (or rather undressed), Jinki made his way to the waiting area, where he proceeded to avoid making eye contact with other spa patrons while dressed in only a robe and absentmindedly worrying with the ties of said robe with his hands while he waited.

Finally, a light musical voice called out his name, “Lee Jinki-ssi.”

Jinki looked up with a start, his eyes searching for the source of the voice and landing on a ridiculously attractive man with short platinum blond hair, the sides of which were swept away from the man’s face. A face which had high cheekbones, a wide mouth, and the warmest brown eyes Jinki had ever seen. 

Jinki’s gaze traveled to the man’s built arms that were shown off by the short sleeves of a collared uniform shirt, the fit further enhanced by how the shirt was stretched tight across the wearer’s broad shoulders. With all those features alone, he was by far, the most handsome man that Jinki had ever seen, until Jinki caught sight of the man’s hands. 

O.M.G. Wide, masculine hands with elegantly tapered fingers. Now, those were something altogether else. They were beautiful, strong, veiny… and soon they were going to be on his body. 

_Gulp._

Jinki internally swallowed, trying to remain calm in the face of such hotness. Quickly looking up to meet the man’s eyes, Jinki pretended he had not just been scoping the man out. He got up and walked over to the man as casually as he could manage.

The man greeted Jinki with a friendly smile. “Hi, Mr. Jinki-ssi. I’m Jonghyun. I’m going to be your masseuse.” A warm hand with a large palm landed on Jinki’s back, causing his whole body to stand on attention.

“Y-you can call me, Jinki.” Jinki replied, turning to look at Jonghyun as Jonghyun guided Jinki out of the waiting room to the appointment room. 

In such close quarters, that was a terrible mistake. Jinki was proven correct immediately when Jonghyun caught his eyes and smiled and Jinki had a near out-of-body experience.

The rest of the walk was a complete blur to him, Jinki unable to focus on the various turns they had taken. There may have been stairs at some point. But, it didn’t matter. Wherever Jinki was going was fine by him because he was being led there by the ridiculously hot Jonghyun.

Jinki’s idling thoughts came to a sudden stop when they finally reached their destination. Well, where ever Jinki had been guided to by Jonghyun. Like a gentleman, Jonghyun opened the door to the massage room for Jinki, gesturing for him to enter.

“Okay, Jinki, I’m going to step out of the room in a second and allow you to get undressed.” Jonghyun explained as he turned down the massage table and Jinki watched, transfixed at the sight of Jonghyun’s hands against the white sheet. It was damn near erotic. Jinki tried not to groan as Jonghyun bent down to smooth the sheet and the muscles in Jonghyun’s forearms strained against the short white sleeves of his uniform. Images of naked limbs tangling in between white sheets and Jonghyun’s close-up face with rumpled, pushed-up bangs flashed through Jinki’s mind.

_Oh, geez, this guy is too hot. Can I do this?? Can I let him massage me? Touch me?_

“You can hang your robe on the back of the door. When you’re ready, hop on the table face down and cover yourself with the sheet.” Jinki realized that Jonghyun had finished speaking and he forced himself to look at Jonghyun’s eyes and focus.

Jinki nodded absentmindedly, but remembered he has forgotten to ask an important question.   
With a whisper, Jinki asked “Should I take off my underwear?”

“Only if you are comfortable. It would provide for a better massage, but I can work around them if you aren’t comfortable.” Jonghyun gave him a reassuring smile. “Just do what makes you comfortable.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jinki said, giving Jonghyun a small smile in gratitude.

Jonghyun left with a nod and Jinki disrobed in seconds because he wasn’t sure when Jonghyun would return and it would be so awkward if Jonghyun opened the door and Jinki was just standing there half-naked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jinki quickly laid on top of the massage table and contorted his arms to shimmy the sheet to cover his back, finishing just as Jonghyun knocked on the door. 

“Jinki, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Jinki replied, slightly out of breath.

Once Jonghyun had rejoined Jinki, he was the consummate professional and Jinki found his fears and anxieties drifting away as the massage started.

“Okay, Jinki, I just want you to relax and clear your mind.” 

“Jonghyun has such a nice voice, so soothing.” Jinki thought to himself. “And he’s so kind.” Jinki was grateful for Jonghyun’s patience and understanding about not wanting to be fully naked under the sheet.

They developed a rhythm, Jonghyun would ask Jinki about the pressure, etc, on a certain body part and Jinki almost always answered positively because everything Jonghyun did was just perfect. Jinki was soon put to ease. They even settled into some light conversation. 

“How long have you been a masseuse?” Jinki inquired, deciding that this was a pretty safe question to ask.

“About seven years.”

“And how did you get into it?”

“My friend, Minho is a masseuse and I got introduced to massage therapy through him.”

Oh! Now, Jinki remembered. Kibum had mentioned Minho, who had started out as Kibum’s regular massage therapist and had become a friend. 

“I think it’s really important to listen to our bodies and what it needs. A lot of the time, people come to me because they have injuries or pain and I like being able to help them.”

“Wow, that’s so amazing.” Jinki said. “Well, you’re very good at your job.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How about yourself, Jinki? What are your plans for the weekend?” Jonghyun asked.

“No, just probably work. My friend, Kibum, is always telling me I need to take more time for myself.”  
“That wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Jonghyun says with a long press into the back of Jinki’s arm that zinged warmth through his center. 

God, Jonghyun’s hands were magical and he knew exactly how to utilize them to dig into Jinki’s tight knots and then flutter his fingers away to ease the pressure. It was as if Jinki was Jonghyun’s instrument. Jinki felt himself falling into a trance, letting Jonghyun’s music strum through his body, the vessel to Jonghyun’s great masterpiece. It was exceptionally hypnotic and relaxing. Jinki thought that he could definitely get used to this.

“Can I move the sheet down so I can massage your lower back?” The sheet draped over Jinki was already pretty low across his back. Jinki’s eyes flashed open and he tensed visibly, but answered a muffled, strained “Yes” through the headrest. 

So far, Jonghyun’s magical hands had already worked out the knots in his shoulders. He hadn’t known that was even possible, so he decided to trust Jonghyun, no matter how out of his depth he was.

Jonghyun eased Jinki’s boxer-briefs to expose the tops of his butt checks and tucked the sheet in. After reapplying oil to his hands and warming them, Jonghyun began to massage Jinki’s lower back in long strokes, all the way down Jinki’s sides in big circular motions. Jinki bit back his lip as Jonghyun’s thumbs pushed down on the muscles on either side of his spine and ran down to the middle of his buttocks. It felt so good. Jinki could only imagine what it would have felt like to have Jonghyun’s skilled hands on his body without the barrier of his briefs.

No, Jinki, don’t go there! He’s going to think you’re a pervert.

Jinki didn’t want to get banned from the spa for inappropriately coming onto to Jonghyun. Jinki knew the terrible misconception about masseuses, that they were always giving out happy endings, and he refused to disrespect Jonghyun when Jonghyun had just spoken so passionately about his work.

So instead, Jinki enjoyed the remainder of the massage appointment. All too soon the massage was over and Jinki was saying goodbye to Jonghyun.

“How was it?” Kibum asked as he meet Jinki outside of the spa.

“Amazing. So relaxing. I feel like all my knots and aches have disappeared and I’m a literal noodle now. But oh, my good! Much, much more importantly, Kibum, the masseuse was so hot. I didn’t know how to react. His name is Jonghyun and if he rubbed me any longer, I was going to propose marriage to him. He’s so built, Kibum!! He had arm muscles I didn’t even know existed. I could feel these extra ones in his forearm when he would press into me. Did you know that they use their entire arm to massage you? And when he was in front of me, his legs!! His pants were practically plastered onto him. Ohmigod. Ridiculously hot and oh, HIS face!!”

“FUCK YES!! You’re going to ask him out??” Kibum knew Jonghyun through Minho and they had occasionally been at the same social events..

“What? No! Did you miss the part where I was lying naked on a table the entire time? That’s beyond awkward. I left him a big tip though.”

“No, what?? Jinki, I listened to you lusting after the guy for the last ten minutes. You dig him. Ask Jonghyun out.”

“Noooo, Kibum. It was a life altering experience and I may never be the same, but it won’t happen again.”

“You sure about that? Hold my drink.” Kibum pushed the shopping bag he’d been carrying and his iced lychee green tea into Jinki’s hands before just leaving Jinki to stand alone.  
Startled and confused, Jinki just watched slack jawed as Kibum went into the spa and didn’t re-emerge for several minutes. When Kibum returned, he handed Jinki a small white reminder card. 

“Kibum, what did you do???”

“You have an appointment with Jonghyun next week.”

“Kibum!”

“YES, Jinki. And next week, you’re going to ask him out.”

“I can’t believe you did that, Kibum! I… I—” Jinki let out a frustrated sigh, but said no more.

_No way. Is Jinki really mad?_

Kibum looked at Jinki, examining him closely as Jinki took a sip of Kibum’s ice tea and turned his head. He caught sight of Jinki’s blush-tipped ears and slight upturned mouth, both of which betrayed Jinki. 

“Ahh, me thinketh thou doth protest too much.” Kibum said with a laugh, throwing his shoulder around Jinki before he could “protest” anymore.

The next week however, Jinki didn’t summon the courage to ask Jonghyun out, but they talked for almost the entire time. 

“Jinki, it’s time to wake up.” Jinki felt a warm hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. “You fell asleep during your appointment.”

Groggily, Jinki started to right himself, pushing himself to a seated position. “I did?”

“Yea, just at the end. You were in the middle of talking and you just nodded off.”

“I must’ve been more tired than I thought. I’m sorry, Jonghyun.”

“No, don’t be. You doing okay though?”

“Yea, it’s just work. I’m working on a big project for my company.”

“Oh I see. Well, take care of yourself. You don’t want to get sick.” And with that Jonghyun brushed a wayward lock from Jinki’s forehead, causing Jinki to freeze. Jinki looked into Jonghyun eyes and the care he saw reflected in them dazzled him. 

“You know you’re a little warm.” Jonghyun continued. “Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll meet you outside with some tea?”

Outside, Jonghyun handed Jinki a steaming beverage in a paper cup. “Here you go, Jinki! I keep this ginger & ginseng tea in my bag for when I’m feeling under the weather. Let me know how you like it.”  
Jinki took a small sip. “It’s good, really good. Thank you so much, Jonghyun.”

“You’re welcome.” Jonghyun said with a smile.

Jinki couldn’t help getting lost in that smile. Sure, Jinki was still wildly attracted to Jonghyun, but he was also getting to know him. He now knew that beyond the beautiful face was an equally beautiful soul. Jonghyun was gentle and kind and considerate and Jinki was falling in love little by little with the gifted hands and silken voice that he saw every week.

Jinki started coming earlier to his appointments hoping he’d catch Jonghyun. But, he only ever catches glimpses of him, they never had the opportunity to talk. Another week passed, then another one.

Every week, Kibum asked Jinki if Jinki had finally asked Jonghyun out and every week, Jinki told him “no” to Kibum’s great disappointment. Jinki had gotten close one time however.  
Jinki had arrived to his massage appointment, practicing exactly what he was going to say before he arrived. 

After the massage, Jonghyun always offered Jinki a cup of water or hot tea. Jinki had worked it all out in his head. When Jonghyun asked him if he wanted a beverage this time, Jinki would shake his head and say “No, a coffee.” and follow it up with “How about I buy you a coffee instead?” 

In theory, it was perfect; slightly flirtatious, but still easygoing. Unfortunately, that’s not how it had gone. Instead Jinki completely declined ALL beverages, never making it to the mention of the coffee. Jonghyun had been completely confused, but smiled good naturedly and Jinki wasn’t able to get the conversation back on track. Flustered and embarrassed, Jinki just left the spa mortified.

Kibum was beyond frustrated with Jinki’s lack of progress in asking Jonghyun out. Calling in a favor from Minho, Kibum came up with in his mind a fool-proof plan to get Jinki and Jonghyun to meet outside of their appointments. All that was required was a bit of fabulous acting on his part and... tact.

“Yo, Jinki! I found out where Jonghyun and the other masseuses like to hang out. It’s a cafe down the street. He’s there now. Let’s go.” Kibum was tact personified.

Jinki’s face went from happiness to the prospect of food to utter shock. “No! What?? You said we were having brunch!”

“Ah, I did, didn’t I?” Kibum said while shaking his head from side to side with a smile, not even trying to hide the fact that he had blatantly lied to get Jinki to come.

Kibum, while being Jinki’s best friend, his confidante and his greatest champion was also a force of Nature. And Nature can not be controlled. No, Nature told you what it wanted and everyone got out of its way if it knew what was good for them. Still, Jinki tried.

“No, I can’t. It’ll be too obvious.”

“What’s wrong with obvious? He won’t know you’re interested if you don’t show any.” Kibum looked at Jinki pointedly. 

“Okay! Okay, fine.” Jinki agreed, realizing Kibum, while annoying and a liar was maybe also possibly correct.

“Fancy meeting you here, Minho! Hello, Jonghyun.” Kibum said as he unceremoniously sat Jinki at the same table Jonghyun and Minho had been sitting at the cafe. This was after Kibum practically carrolled Jinki over to their table. 

Jinki fought the urge to roll his eyes as Kibum immediately made some excuse to leave with Minho and go order something, even though they literally had just received their beverages.

Jinki looked shyly at Jonghyun, “I’m sure Kibum will be right back.”

Jinki and Jonghyun sat in silence in their own quiet worlds as they both periodically sipped their drinks.

A text message notification flashed across Jinki’s phone from Kibum.

_If you don’t stop looking at your phone, I will hack your phone and delete your in-game high score. Talk to him!_

Jinki sighed, clearing his throat and Jonghyun looked up at him with a start.

“Jonghyun, please stop me if this is out of line, but I would like to get to know you better. Personally, I mean. Do you want to go on a date with me? Is it too weird? I’m sorry, please forget I said anything.”

“No, Jinki, wait. I would love to.” Jonghyun said abruptly.

Jinki looked at Jonghyun in disbelief. “You would?”

Jonghyun nodded. “Yes, really. We’ve known each other for awhile now and since we’d never made the transition to something more, I had just assumed that it wasn’t in the cards for us. I had lost hope because I think you’re amazing. I would love to go out with you. I’m happy you asked.”

“I am too.” Jinki said with a sigh.

“And I’ll be honest. I am a professional and I’m very good at my job… but on the days when I’m able to see you, I always leave our appointments happier. I even keep track of your appointments in my calendar. I don’t do that with any of my other clients.”

“Will we still have our regular massage appointments at the spa?”

“No, it’s probably for the best that we don’t have your massage sessions at the spa anymore. How about you come over tomorrow, I have a massage table at my house and I’ll give you a massage. Afterwards, we can have dinner.”

“Um.” Jinki hesitated.

“I live with Minho. He’ll be around if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jinki went more pink than he was before because that is EXACTLY what he had been thinking about.

The next evening, Jinki arrived at Jonghyun’s place at exactly the time he’d promised.

Opening the door, Jonghyun greeted him. “Hi Jinki, welcome to my house.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“Are you hungry? We can eat first if you want.”

“No, I’m okay for right now.”

“Okay, then how about I show you my massage table and I give you that massage like I promised?”  
“Sounds good.”

Jonghyun gave Jinki a quick tour of the place he shared with Minho as he led him to his massage set-up in the den. Unlike the semi-darkness of the massage room they’d been having their appointments, the den was more open and still bright from daylight.

“Okay, same drill. I’ll leave for a second and you get undressed and get under the sheet, okay?”  
After Jonghyun left the room, Jinki undressed completely. Jinki had long taken off all of his clothes for Jonghyun’s massages because Jonghyun was right, it did provide for a better massage.

The massage began normally, Jonghyun massaging the broad length of Jinki’s back and arms before dipping lower to massage his hamstrings. Jonghyun started a series of fast caresses up the back of Jinki’s leg, dipping into his inner thighs and traveling up the side of his glute. Motions so quick that Jinki was convinced Jonghyun has more than two hands. Sensations rippled through his body and heat gathered in his abdomen. Out of breath, Jinki started to fidget on the table, wanting to hide his body’s reaction to Jonghyun’s ministrations. “Jonghyun, Jonghyun, stop, stop, I have to-” He moved to hide his erection with the sheet.

“No, Jinki.” Jinki turned around and Jonghyun eyes were wide, skin flushed, breathing off-kilter as well. And then suddenly, Jonghyun was leaning in to kiss him, his soft, full lips pressing firmly into Jinki’s. Tender, but insistent kisses fluttered against Jinki’s lips, melting into each other and Jinki felt himself catching on fire. His lips moved of their own accord, meeting Jonghyun’s kiss with an urgency of his own. Pulling away for a moment, Jinki looked at him. Jonghyun’s heated gaze ensnared him in their dark brown depths.

Pulling Jinki closer, Jonghyun’s tongue traced the seam of Jinki’s mouth, imploring them to part and Jinki found himself falling into Jonghyun’s kiss, allowing Jonghyun’s tongue to sweep into his mouth, fully tasting him. 

Jinki didn’t know how he ended up sitting on Jonghyun’s lap, massage abandoned, the sheet covering him shifting and falling off him, not when Jonghyun’s arms were wrapped around him, enveloping him in his embrace. Jinki reached out and felt the heat of Jonghyun’s skin through his shirt, making him wish for more.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re so hot, Jinki, but you’re much too tense all the time. I have a relaxation technique I would like to try with you.” Jonghyun reached for Jinki’s erection, which had become exposed and gripped Jinki’s aching cock firmly in his hand, his forefinger and thumb forming a tight circle around the base. Jinki’s erection went from half-mast to raging in seconds.

“Oh, god!” Jinki moaned as Jonghyun’s hands continued to stroke him, sometimes pulling hard that had Jinki clawing at the surface of the massage table, sometimes slackening, so the faintest pressure felt like a wicked caress. It was too much and not enough. Jonghyun’s thumb dipped into the slit at the top of Jinki’s cock, pressing in deeply and Jinki let out a loud moaning sound.  
“Yeah, Jinki, just like that. Just like that, baby.”

“Jonghyun, please—” Jinki tried to rise from the massage table, but was stopped by Jonghyun’s mouth.

“Jonghyun, fuck” Jinki cried into Jonghyun’s mouth as Jonghyun’s deft fingers continued to stroke him, pleasure rippling through his body, building like a crescendo. He was so close. So close. Jonghyun didn’t let up his pace and Jinki found himself falling over pleasure’s edge.

“Fucccckkkk. Jonghyun!” Jinki cried as he came, spilling all over Jonghyun’s hand and his own lower abdomen.

“Oh, Jinki. That was so hot. Please, I need you so bad.” Jonghyun said as he kissed all over Jinki’s face and neck. “I know every part of your body, but I want to know it even more. I want to see your face while I’m inside you, so I can hear every sound and groan and know that it was me who made you feel so good.”

Jinki’s answer is a hand on the back of Jonghyun’s neck that guides Jonghyun’s mouth down onto his and a parting of his legs.

“Jonghyun, please.”

“I was a little hopeful you would say yes.” Jonghyun said, reaching down by the foot of the massage table and grabbing a bottle of lube. Jonghyun slicked his fingers, drizzling lube on them.  
“Okay, lay back. I want to see your face.”

Jinki did as asked and felt Jonghyun’s cool fingers on the inside of his thigh, moving upwards, teasing his sensitive skin after his orgasm.

Jinki moaned as Jonghyun’s cool fingers finally circled his entrance, sending shocks of sensations through his body. Deft little motions had Jinki moaning uncontrollably before one of Jonghyun’s fingers finally pushed past the ring of muscle and Jinki found his whole body tremble as his heated body clenched onto Jonghyun’s finger.

Gasping, Jinki cried, “Jonghyun, more. Please more, I feel like I’m coming out of my skin.”  
Another finger joined and Jinki keened. Sweat rolling down his forehead as Jonghyun’s fingers scissored in and out him. Jinki’s hips bucked in time with Jonghyun’s strokes.

“More. Fuck. Jonghyun, I need you now.”

Impatient, Jinki grabbed at Jonghyun’s cock. Too lost in pleasure, Jinki grabbed hold and guided Jonghyun’s cock to his entrance, teasing his hole with the head before pushing it inside himself. Jinki’s eyes rolled back and his back arched, knees coming up to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist.  
“Jinki, you feel so good. So good.” 

Jinki’s hands moved to the back of Jonghyun’s back and shoulders as Jonghyun’s hips pistoned in and out of him, his cock almost leaving Jinki’s ass before slamming back into him. Pleasure mounted again and Jinki felt like his whole body was aflame. Jonghyun felt so good stroking inside him, Jonghyun’s cock brushing against his prostate with each pass.

Jinki came hard when Jonghyun reached between them to grip Jinki’s cock in his hand. As, Jinki came with Jonghyun’s name on his lips, his body tightened like a vise around Jonghyun’s cock. With a shuddered cry, Jonghyun too found his release, spilling himself inside of Jinki, his hips jerking into Jinki’s.

Breathing heavily, Jinki and Jonghyun collapsed on to the massage table.

“That was amazing.” Jonghyun said, lacing his fingers with Jinki’s and bringing them to his mouth. “You are amazing.”

Jinki smiled, too tired to open his eyes.

Months later, as Jonghyun was leaving work, the front desk asked Jonghyun if he would be willing to stay late for a massage with a new client. Jonghyun had been highly recommended to the client.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Jonghyun shook his head. “I have a standing appointment with a special client that I can’t miss.”

Jonghyun smiled as he caught sight of Jinki waiting for him outside the entrance. Jonghyun waved goodbye.

As Jonghyun joined Jinki, he leaned in to whisper in Jinki’s ear. “So, dinner or massage first?”


End file.
